


Helmets and Heat

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Uniforms, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are set as captains in opposing teams as part of Shields new scheme, leading American Football teams - But the game doesn't end on good terms and the two have some issues to resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helmets and Heat

It was the final game of the season, and there he was, Tony Stark up against one of his toughest opponents – Steve Rogers. They were both in their kits as the match went on; Tony had a red kit with yellow detailing which resembled his suit whilst Steve’s team wore a blue and white uniform, with red stripy socks but since he was the captain, Steve’s helmet had different detailing; though it was blue it had small white wings either side of it as well as an ‘A’ decorating the top of it. Though they both had broad shoulders, they seemed even more enhanced by the shoulder-pads that they were made to wear, Steve’s had stars on them whilst once again, and Tony’s had a futuristic design embossed on them along with the Stark Industries logo that he was always so proud to flaunt. Everything about him screamed patriotism, especially since he had a hand in designing the outfits with the secret artistic talent that he possessed, his team were happy to represent the colours of the American flag with such pride whilst Tony’s team represented Stark Industries and the developing technologies of the world. Tony was the captain of his team, whilst Steve was the head of his, and if there was one thing the both of them hated, it was losing. They weren’t exactly friends off the pitch either, their differences and arguments tended to only fuel their anger on the pitch, but now there they were, head to head, dressed in American football gear from head to toe to ensure that they were well protected during the matches. It was an even bigger event, not only was it the finals of a small tournament that each of the Avengers were participating in as part of SHEILD’s teamwork through sport scheme, but it was also due to their differing ideologies that only spurred on each of their competitive edges. It was only common knowledge that Steve’s team represented the old traditions of America, whilst Tony’s represented how the country and the world were going through extreme technology advancement, either one believed that their belief was superior to the other. Their obvious opposition toward the other person’s belief would only increase the tension that was on the field as they were pit against each other. The victory, as minor as it was, after all, it was only sport, would be just as sweet. At least it would show who was superior in some form and if Tony Stark was famous for anything asides from his knowledge of technology, it was his superiority complex. 

Steve’s ice cold glare was visible through the shadowing of the helmet as he huffed, Tony rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to be a victim of an unnecessary display of masculinity, no; Tony Stark would not stoop to that level. He would let his skill show on throughout the game, but there was no harm in mouthing off instead, 

“Geez Steve, I knew you were out dated, but primal? Really?” He said with a toothy grin, 

“I’ll show you primal, Tony.” He said in return. 

The match went on as Steve led his team with such strength and power, meanwhile, Tony deployed the tactics he had taught his own side, he was trying to be cunning at the same time but in the end, it all came down to one foul. 

“That wasn’t foul!” Steve yelled at the referee angrily, he knew what he had seen. He stood for justice and one thing that he wouldn’t tolerate was a blind eye that was given to him by the referee, he was certainly not at fault, nor was his team member. 

“It was! Deal with it, Rogers!” Tony said as he ran around Steve, making sure that he was within position again; remembering the drills that he had been through with all the different team formations mapped out in his mind. With a grit of his teeth, the super soldier had no choice but to bite his tongue and continue with the match, which was nearing its end, in fact, that was the last point earned. Steve shook his head as he watched his team walk in, disappointed. He felt his heart sink as he saw the expression on their faces, each of them returning a look of reassurance to Steve as they walked in, they knew how much their captain cared for them, and the match and knew that they had a competitive spirit so tying this far in the tournament was a gut wrenching feeling, especially since he knew that they should have won. It was all because of that one foul that they didn’t. Tony sighed with frustration, looking over at Steve and walking up to him, with that cocky demeanour of his,  
“You know, if the ref had opened his eyes, your team would’ve been docked for far more than just a foul.” He said, in his mind his team were deprived of points that they could have earned and he wasn’t going to let victory slip from his grasp so easily. “You know my team are the real winners.” 

“There is no way in hell that you believe that’s true, Tony! You know this was fair and square, asides from that undeserved foul.” He said, narrowing his eyes into a leer that send shivers down Tony’s spine. He wasn’t about to show weakness now, now was the time for him to stand his ground and he did so with extreme conviction combined with stubbornness of course, such was his way. 

“It was true! You need to refresh the rules of American Football, Steve. You don’t seem like you know the rules anymore, maybe it’s because of all that dust on that brain of yours.” He said, he knew insulting him like this was a low blow but both of them were annoyed at tying. They wanted victory and neither of them managed to achieve that. 

“You know that’s complete nonsense. Don’t kid yourself.” Steve said as he walked over to the bleachers to adjust his shoes, lifting his leg up to the fence to gain his balance as he fixed the shoelaces, though Tony quickly followed him, he was relentless, 

“Get real. Open your eyes, Cap!” He said as he lightly shoved Steve, his anger getting the better of him. Steve felt his shoulder get pushed back, but he too had reached the end of his tether. He quickly turned around and shoved him back, only to enter a shoving battle between the two. They pushed each other down, getting more and more forceful each time they placed a hand on the other until eventually Tony tried to swing a punch, which was only countered by Steve as he grabbed the boys fist and shoved him to the ground, climbing on top of him to pin him down properly, though it was difficult to do so considering the boy was flailing around like a fish out of water. He grabbed Tony’s helmet and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground as he punched him across the face, a clean jab. It was only out of pure blind rage, once the blood spilled on his hand his heart began to fill with guilt but that was only short lived as Tony reached up and tried to shove Steve back,  
“You cheater! You’re a dirty cheater!” 

“I am not! I never will be! I play with pride and honour!” 

“Some pride and honour!” Tony shouted with a scowl, spitting with anger, though it managed to breach the defence of Steve’s helmet, he lifted the face mask and growled, staring down at the boy who glared up at him with an intense fiery stare, struggling and kicking out as hard as he possibly could.

He looked down, seeing the blood from the cut that he had made on Tony’s cheek, leaning down to examine it, though as he did Steve wrapped his arm around the back of the Tony’s hair and clutched it tightly within his fingertips, hearing the younger man cuss and scream at him, but he could resist for no longer and pulled him in for a kiss, now that his mouth guard was up, it was a perfect opportunity. In actuality, they both were extremely impressed with how each other looked in the uniforms, just seeing that, being in the field together and the tension between them every time they would tackle each other was too much for him to bear. He had to let it out somehow; he bit down hard on the boys cherry red lips as his hands reached to press down on Tony’s shoulders. 

He squirmed, kicking out but suddenly relaxed as he felt the soft sensation of Steve’s lips against his, though he could also taste his own blood which was not comforting in the slightest. He let out another huff of warm breath, trying to relax into the kiss but Steve was being far too forceful, he bit so hard that Tony’s lip began to bleed. He was overwhelmed by this extreme lust and he just needed some form of outlet, Tony was a victim of his, he was close, he annoyed him and he was just asking for it. His hips squared over the millionaires, subconsciously pushing down on him, but Tony found himself making soft grinding movements, it was difficult to do so with gravity working against him but he was trying to meet the pushes. The padding was in the way, suddenly the rage seemed to dull down into a mild anger, but as he felt Steve’s tongue chafing against his own he could do nothing but let out meek noises of approval. 

Steve’s hands and hips moved lower and pulled at the belt that kept Tony’s pants up, tugging it off in one swift, precise movement as if he had done so before, it seemed like his hand was moving with even more practiced ease as it eagerly slipped its way into Tony’s black boxers. He was too eager and the thrill of the situation only made his heart thud faster, they couldn’t be caught doing this, they were the two opposing captains but there was just so much sexual tension between the two, all the time. It’s about time that something was done about it, already as his hand bypassed the soft cotton boxers; he felt the boy was already starting to get aroused. He smirked, 

“Someone likes this more than I thought...” Steve said, tufts of blond hair peeking out from under the helmet. 

“S-shut up!” Tony yelled as his face turned a bright shade of pink, his body seemed to shudder as he felt Steve’s hand eagerly begin to stroke to excite him further. Seeing a reaction was what he wanted and as much as he tried to think of other things to distract him, his mind would constantly drift back to the sensation of the rough strokes. He gulped heavily and tried to bite his lip, but winced as he did, realising that Steve had bit it to a point where it hurt when any pressure was applied and could taste the own coppery taste of his blood as it stained the tip of his teeth. 

His lips trailed along the boy’s skin that reeked of sweat, but it was an attractive scent, it was as though it was impossible for Tony Stark to smell bad. He pulled at the collar of his uniform so that he could gain more access, biting on the skin, taking it between his teeth until it was red. That’s going to leave a mark Tony thought to himself as Steve almost immediately left red marks along where his teeth were trailing, dragging the skin with every movement. He was restricted by the uniform and all the padding, even as his hand tussled against it, it was only one hand, and there was only so much that one hand could do. The more Tony protested the harder Steve would press, his hand that was within Tony’s boxers had moved past the stiffness and just by the boys opening, touching it lightly and the instant he did, Tony tried to roll away. He was obviously trying to go further than the billionaire had anticipated. His body shuddered but Steve was relentless, the instant he saw the boy trying to squirm away, his fingers pushed inside. Tony winced, opening his mouth and tilting back his head as he attempted to hide his moan, only to make a rough gargling sound that echoed from the back of his throat. The blond captain grinned to the reaction, pressing his widened lips to Tony’s skin as he pushed in the fingers roughly with a jolting movement which only made Tony yell out louder, his hands reaching for the grass below him and pulling at it. It didn’t support him very well; he just ended up pulling the grass out and throwing it back before grabbing more, his fingertips digging into it. There was no use trying to scratch at Steve and push him away, now they were far too into things. The man on top of him was far too hefty to push back too. He could feel his toes curling in his pleats as Steve’s fingers pushed so deeply inside his body, though Steve was fascinated with the reaction he was getting. Beads of sweat trickled down Tony’s temple and Steve could feel how his muscles were contracting around the fingers. Meanwhile his other hand that was trying to remove some of Tony’s clothing hadn’t done a particularly good job of doing so; it only managed to open his top so that his chest was visible. He’d come back to it later, 

“If you want to keep your sounds hushed then I can help you.” Steve said with a devious grin, letting his free hand trail along Tony’s cherry red lips. Tony growled in return, letting his tongue flick out and lick the fingers before biting at them. Steve flinched and narrowed his eyes slightly,  
“You’ll pay for that.” He said, pushing his fingers into the boy with more force before spreading them, only to see Tony’s eyes widen as he yelped out with pain, spreading his legs as a reflex but the pain was unbearable. It was a pleasurable pain but Steve was pushing far harder than necessary. 

“F-fuck... Ca... Rogers!” He yelled, gritting his teeth tightly. Steve enjoyed the pleading sound, hearing Tony scream out with such a broken tone of voice made it far more pleasurable for him. He knew that he would make him beg like this and this was just the beginning. He pulled his fingers out watching Tony sigh with relief and pant heavily, his legs quivering underneath him. 

The captain had enough with the clothing between them and tore open Tony’s outfit with such ferociousness, hearing the rips and tears as he looked down upon the slender, build body before him, seeing the reactor embedded in his chest glow with extreme brightness. He leaned forward, captivated by its glow like a moth to a flame, letting his lips trail above it before moving to kiss the skin just below it, moving lower and lower, kissing each part of the man’s skin so tenderly before licking up and down his well carved out abs. Tony took this time to attempt to recuperate, his body was still in pain from the earlier invasion, he shut his eyes and tried to catch his breath, maybe now Steve would pay him back for that, maybe he’d show some sort of kindness, though for once, he was mistaken. Steve reached for his own lower clothing, slipping it down until his clothing was wrapped around his lower legs, doing the same to Tony but with more force, just so that he was able to push past the knee guards, throwing them off with carelessness. 

“W-what are you doing?” Tony asked with a groan but Steve was a man of action, there wasn’t time for talking. He kneaded his fingertips along Tony’s backside as they returned to their previous position – Tony’s lower body, preparing him before he pushed his legs further apart and saw the man’s stiffness with his own eyes. Tony blushed brightly, “Like what you see?” He said, attempting to make a joke of it,  
Steve licked his lips, “I’ll show you that I’m the real winner here.” He said, penetrating Tony with his own arousal with a powerful thrust that made Tony instantly scream out, arching his back upward. 

“You coul... Could’ve... W... Warned...” He struggled to say as he felt Steve ease further into him. He could feel his entire body shudder violently as though it was convulsing with agony but feeling the throbbing hardness deep inside him felt better than he had ever imagined. The blonds’ hands slipped under Tony’s thighs, massaging them as he held them in his grip, lifting his body as he pulled out of him, only to push himself back in and hearing another grunt from Tony who kept his eyes clenched shut, he found that his arms were thrashing around, not knowing what to hold. 

“Look at you... You love this.” Steve said with complacency, feeling Tony’s hips push down on the hardness, even as Steve pulled out and only his tip was within him, he felt the billionaire try and push himself down on him. The thrusts became faster as Steve gained a rhythm which pleased Tony even more. His body began to relax and he continued to pull at the grass, 

“This is for spitting at me earlier.” Steve said, gritting his teeth as he suddenly forced himself into Tony, not only penetrating him deeper but so roughly that he could feel Tony flinch with the impact, 

“R-Rogers! It... It hurts!” He screamed, gritting his teeth, hating the fact that he was saying such things, 

“I’m punishing you!” He yelled, Tony was lucky that his torn clothing was protecting the rest of his body whilst his lower body was completely unclothed, he could already feel the grass burns. Steve sweated, his helmet making things even hotter for him as he gazed at the boy, memorising every facial expression, every small cringe and flinch he made. Tony was trying so hard not to come; he lifted his arm so it covered his eyes, moaning loudly, he wouldn’t give Steve the satisfaction of seeing him come so quickly. 

“If you’re going to hide like that, then I’ve got an easier way for you.” He said, pulling himself out of Tony before grabbing him by the sides and flipping him over so that he was face down on the ground, 

“God dammit Rogers!!” Tony yelled, looking over his solider, he tried to scramble to his feet but his body was far too exhausted as it was; from the match and now trying to kick away at Steve. There was no way that he would let him escape, Steve wasn’t finished with him, he pulled him back by grabbing his hair before letting his hands slide back down to the boys legs and pushing them apart again, thrusting into him. Tony moaned even louder this time as he felt Steve’s body lean over his and enter him once more, he needed to try and do something and ended up pushing his body up with his trembling arms. 

“Oh? You want to kneel now?” He asked, “I’ll help you then” He said, lifting Tony’s body just so that he was on his hands and knees whilst he continued to thrust into him, the position was short lived as Tony’s knees buckled under the pressure and he ended up flat on his front again.  
“F-fuck you!” He cursed, but then letting out a moan shortly afterward, shutting his eyes as Steve did all the work. He gulped heavily, moaning between pants. Steve did feel bad, but he knew that Tony was enjoying this more than he let out. “Uhn... There...” Tony purred as he felt Steve hit his spot, over and over again, occasionally stopping and rubbing the head of his stiffness along it. The more he pushed against that particular spot, the more he felt his body curve to meet him. 

Now Steve was on top of Tony, lying skin to skin, thrusting in and out with hard yet slow movements as he too began to tire. He wanted to finish this soon, but he wasn’t sure that Tony had learnt his lesson, not just yet. But for Tony, it was over he couldn’t do it anymore, 

“I’m... Rogers... I can’t take it!” 

“Apologise to me!” Steve demanded, 

“O-okay! You win, fair and square!” He pleaded as he felt Steve’s hands tighten as they held onto his sweat drenched skin, 

“Good boy.” He replied as he thrust into him once more, climaxing hard into him which caused the billionaire to do the same over the turf, moaning Steve’s name out loudly before gasping for breath, laying on the grass, even more relieved as he felt the bigger man pull out of him, though he could feel the liquid drip down his thighs which made his entire body shiver. It took him a couple of moments to regain his breath, lazily reaching for his clothing that had been thrown everywhere, but putting it on with a hurry. His entire body was weak and numb at this point and he was more than exhausted. He glared over at Steve, with such a sharp stare, 

“Don’t worry, those grass burns will go away eventually.” Steve said with a wink, pulling up his own clothing as he flicked off his helmet to wipe his brow, slicking back his hair that was now soaking wet, allowing Tony to stare at the mans chiselled features and admire them, only momentarily though. He wasn’t going to get loved up like that. He eventually got to his feet, but staggered a bit, he could still feel the sticky liquid inside him which made him squirm around uncomfortably, even as he stood. It also hurt to stand, Steve had been far too forceful, but it was what he deserved for being so cocky, but he would never admit that. Eventually he was clothed again, but very sloppily so, even his clothing had hurt him to put on and he could already feel all the bruises forming over his once flawless skin. He had his padding and helmet in his arms as he gave Steve another sharp look, 

“See you when we have that rematch, then we’ll see who wins.” He muttered, his voice strained from the loud moaning, 

“I look forward to it.” Steve replied, grinning, watching the boy limp off as he stood by the benches, leaning on the railing and folding his arms, looking nothing but smug with himself.


End file.
